


Hey Hey (I wanna be a Rock Star)

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, And doesn't know what to do with all his feelings for Hermann, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hive Mind, Jaegercon Bingo fill, M/M, My version of Newt has Bipolar Disorder, lingering effects of Drifting with shoddy equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes some time from the after party to go talk to Hermann. Things progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a fill for the "alcohol" square

Newt gets really drunk at the after party. Like, really, really extremely drunk. That's his excuse for why he's standing outside of Hermann's door. To back up his excuse, he's got a mostly emptied bottle of vodka that he managed to sneak from the Russian techs' hoard. They hadn't seemed to notice, and Newt likes to think of it as a future-favor. Their hangovers will thank him in the morning.

The vodka isn't the real reason why he's standing in front of the door, psyching himself up to knock. The reason, well, they've saved the world and Drifted and the Kaiju are gone and not gone. He feels like he's missing several sets of limbs, like his eyes and nose are blind and the hollow echoing in his head might kill him.

He just has a, a scientific inquiry for his fellow scientist. That's all. Science. 

Yep.

And that's why he is totally not freaking out about knocking on Hermann's door. He's not freaking out and he is so going to do it. In a minute. Really.

Before he can actually work himself into a panic attack, the door swings open. Hermann is backlit and framed like the hero in a big budget action film. The glower he's sporting kind of ruins the effect, much more villain than hero, that. The relief of seeing him has Newt brushing the thought aside.

"Hey, Hermann, why aren't you up at the party? I mean, I know you never go to parties but this is almost a party for us since the whole plan would have been a disaster without us and so we kind of saved the freaking world."

Hermann sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Newt can't help but notice that Hermann's eye is blown in the same old-school-Drift way that Newt's is. He hopes they'll stay that way, a matched set for the rest of their lives.

That somewhat desperate hope, and okay yeah, probably, the three quarters of a bottle of vodka, nearly makes him miss Hermann's impatient little gesture to wave him into the inner sanctum. He bounds inside with an enthusiasm he's sure would embarrass a lesser man and beams at Hermann as the door shuts softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaegercon Bingo fill for "Hive Mind"

Hermann can feel Newt hovering outside his door like a teenage girl. He's been able to feel the phantom burn of vodka down a throat that isn't his and the echo of nerves and glee and every though passing through that half-friend brain. The more Newt drinks, the duller the connection, until Hermann can only just feel him on the edges of his consciousness. The emptiness in his skull is sickening.

He gives Newt as long as he can stand before he decides that the biologist is never going to knock. Flinging the door wide open feels like taking a deep breath for the first time in a week and it feels like the defeat of someone else finding a flaw in his equations. Newt is staggering through, babbling and grinning like some kind of moron and it's soothing in a way that Hermann feels should make him uncomfortable.

"You know full well that I do not enjoy large crowds, nor rowdy gatherings and that so-called party up stairs is both of those things in equal measure."

Newt blinks at him slowly, still grinning. "Well I brought a little bit of party with me. I stole this vodka from the Russian techs you know, so it has to be good stuff, right?"

Hermann is actually more familiar with the jaeger crews than Newt by virtue of being the lead programmer for the program. As one of the last remnants of the research division, debugging any random glitches has fallen to him in the past year or two. That said, he cringes to think of the damage Newt is doing to both his liver and his taste buds by drinking the swill that the Russian team has concocted to replace their stash as it started to run dry. They say it tastes the same, that it's just as it was in the Motherland, but Hermann has tasted some and he can promise any one who asks that it is a truly evil drink. 

Then again, Hermann supposes that Newt is drunk beyond the sensation of taste.

That doesn't stop Hermann from scoffing, "Hardly," and prying the bottle away to set it aside. He'd wanted Newt here, desperately needed that mental connection that hadn't faded out when they'd disconnected from the jury rigged PONS. With all of Newt's knowledge of Kaiju, Hermann is fairly certain that they've accidentally created their own tiny, human Hive but Newt is in no shape to give an opinion on the topic.

"Hermann?"

He turns towards Newt only to be pressed back against the door and firmly kissed on the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeagercon Bingo prompt "Home"

This is the best, stupidest, terrible idea that Newt has ever had. Hermann's lips are chapped under his, his shoulders boney where Newt has his hands clamped with what is probably enough force to leave bruises. He presses his chest to Hermann's and wishes he were brave enough to slide a leg in between the mathematician's to see if this was turning Hermann on even half as much. 

The kiss lingers on, but the tension doesn't leave the body against his, and Hermann is definitely not kissing him back. Newt pulls away, resigning himself to both never getting to do that again and the scathing verbal assault that he is certain is about to commence. At least he got to kiss Hermann once. Though it should probably be Doctor Gottlieb now. Not Hermann. First names are for friends.

Hermann's eyes are wide and he doesn't move even as Newt collapses onto the bed. The silence only stretches between them for a second or so before Newt can't stand it and cracks. "Well?"

Clearing his throat, Hermann takes a shuffling step closer. If Newt was sure of his welcome, he'd offer a hand, knowing how cautious Hermann has to be without the cane that has been left propped against the desk on the far side of the room. 

"Well what, Newton?"

"Come on, man, don't do that to me. Either scream at me to get out or come over here and make me come in my pants like a teenager, but don't shut down on me like that."

Hermann's lips tighten into a thin line. It should be an unattractive slash across his face, but Newt can remember hundreds, thousands, of times that same expression of exasperation has been turned his way by this doctor. Maybe it's weird, but he finds Hermann's eternal irritation with him comforting. In this crazy world, it's nice to have one thing that remains constant.

"Very well."

Newt blinks. "uh, very well what, dude?"

There's an expression he can't read on Hermann's face, almost a steel determination but... 

"If my options as you've described them, I shall, er. Well. Come over there and certainly show you a thing or two. As it were."

It's not graceful, the way Hermann lurches closer, and it isn't gentle when he latches onto Newt's shoulders to haul him in for a second kiss, but he's almost lightheaded with how giddy he is, how excited. Hermann Gottlieb is kissing him. Right now. Of his own free will.

The space in his mind that has been an empty ache pulses slightly with warmth and Newt gasps into the kiss. Hermann takes advantage, slipping his tongue between the parted lips and coaxing a heartfelt moan from the younger man. Newt wants to crawl into Hermann and kiss and cuddle and prod this new, and apparently lingering, connection that makes Hermann feel like home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Jaegercon bingo square "K-science." Basically, just porn.

Hermann is pinning him down against the bed and it's all Newt can do not to pant and hump up into that solid warmth like he is fifteen again. He starts to try and work free of his clothes only to have his wrists caught in a shockingly strong grip. He blinks up over the rim of his glasses.

"You said," Hermann's voice is about half an octave lower than normal and Newt just really, really wants to hear that above him as he sucks what he is sure is a wonderful cock. "You said, either scream at you, or make you come in your pants."

"Yes, yes I did saw that, Hermann, but that doesn't mean-"

Holding his wrists in one hand (and wow, okay hot), Hermann clamped the other over Newt's mouth. "Now, Newton. You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

Shivers skitter up and down Newt's spine. He feels like there's an electric current connecting the points Hermann is touching directly to his pleasure centers. Another warm pulse comes from the place in his mind where the lingering connection is, and he arches to grind against the thigh of Hermann's good leg. "Good."

Newt makes a muffled, interrogatory noise. "That's all you're getting, Newton. I'm going to hold you here, just where I want and just how you like, and you are going to grind against my leg until you come in your pants."

It shouldn't be hot, shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, but his cock is full and aching in his jeans and if that's the only relief he'll get then he's taking it. The first few thrusts of his hips are tentative, testing how well Hermann can hold the position and if it's going to be upsetting his bad leg. When no problems are immediately forth coming, Newt loses the last of his reserve. The near painful, harsh line of the zipper along the hard line of his shaft, only adds to his pleasure as he ruts against the muscular thigh between his. The fabric of his underwear is soaked with his pre-come and drags against the sensitive head. He can hear himself gasping and knows it must be a wanton sight but Hermann remains stoic, holding his wrists down and looking at Newt the same way he looks at those damned equations of his.

It's embarrassing how quickly it's over. He arches and writhes and one particularly harsh bite from the zipper digging into his skin sets him off, coming with a high pitched whine before going limp. Hermann holds him down for a lingering moment before letting go.

It's a mistake.

Newt is not good in a fight situation. He's not a naturally violent person. That doesn't mean he's completely helpless though, and one of the things he does know is how to flip an opponent. Not that Hermann is that, more the opposite really, but the end result is the same. Hermann, on his back, staring up in shock for long enough that Newt can wrestle those ill-fitting trousers down around the older man's knees and suck that gorgeous cock into his mouth with a happy slurp.

"Newton!"

He moans happily and bobs his head just to hear Hermann gasp and curse. There's a special pleasure that Newt finds in this and really, Hermann is gratifyingly responsive. His thin fingers wind their way through Newt's hair, pulling harder than is generally considered polite as he flutters his tongue against a sensitive spot just under the head. Drool is sliding down his chin and he pulls up and nearly off, tonguing the slit and peering over his glasses up at Hermann's face. He waits until the other man meets his gaze before carefully swallowing and moving down until his nose is buried in sparse pubic hair. Hermann sounds a bit like he's dying and Newt can feel the cock in his mouth and throat thicken further, pulse pounding through the prominent veins on the underside. He swallows, swallows again and drags his short nails gently down the thigh of Hermann's good leg. 

Hermann comes with a shout, tugging on Newt's hair in a rhythm that means the mild pain matches the spurts of come down his throat. Newt moans and swallows and swallows, only letting up when Hermann starts to push him off, over stimulated. 

"That," his voice is hoarse, and man, he cannot wait to do that again, "was awesome."

"...indeed."

"But you know, Hermann, we're scientists, right?"

Hermann peers down towards where Newt is resting his head, borderline cuddling one of Hermann's knees. "Yes?"

"Well, scientists experiment and the most important part of any successful experiment is repeatable results." Newt grins up and is thrilled when he can see that Hermann's lips are twitching up into an answering smile.


End file.
